


Never Alone

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [65]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief, S4 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Crossroads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

The funeral pyre burned briskly, flames rising up into the Chulak sky. Teal'c stood shrouded in traditional Jaffa robes, stoically watching Sho'nac's body burn. He stood alone away from the small crowd of his team-mates and Bra'tac. He didn't acknowledge them; he was barely away of their presence. He didn't see Jack O'Neill's respectfully grave face, Daniel Jackson's pained look as the archaeologist gazed unwilling into the fire, and Samantha Carter's quiet glances of concern in his direction. His mind was consumed with Sho'nac.

Her face seemed imprinted in his mind; the memory of her scent, her taste. He had loved her in a way that he had never loved another woman, and he feared in some dark corner of his heart that he would never love another woman quite the same way again. Sho'nac had been his first love what seemed like a lifetime ago…

 _Teal'c was practising with a wooden staff in the forest clearing beyond his home. It was cold; snow covered the ground but Teal'c ignored the chill to his dark skin and focused on the moves Bra'tac had taught him; parry, thrust, swing, jab…over and over in a smooth rhythm that never lost pace. He was oblivious to the sheen of sweat that covered his body; the ache in his lungs. He wanted the exercise perfected before Bra'tac returned and he faced the inevitable task of proving to his teacher that he deserved a place among Apophis's Jaffa. He never faltered until he came to the end of his exercise and came to a stop, breathing heavily._

 _The sound of applause had his head jerking to the side. His expression softened at the sight of Sho'nac. Dark, curly hair intricately braided; her eyes shining with bright inquisitiveness; her strong, lithe body covered in the modest robes of a Jaffa girl approaching womanhood._

 _'You are good.' Sho'nac declared, striding across the clearing._

 _He inclined his head; the metal cap was uncomfortable. The sweat had built up and he desperately wanted to scratch the itch that was developing there. He ignored it and fixed her with a resigned look. 'You are not.' He pointed out. 'If your mother finds you here you will be punished.' Sho'nac's mother didn't approve of her daughter's interest in the son of a disgraced First Prime of Cronus and was determined to see her daughter enter the temple as a priestess._

 _Sho'nac grinned irrepressively and took his face between her hands. Her kiss was bold, leaving no room for questions or denials._

 _Teal'c dropped the staff and held her firmly against him. The world was forgotten as he lost himself in her embrace; her scent and warmth enveloping him as they kissed. Sho'nac was the first to move away. Teal'c did the same, reaching for the outdoor robes he had discarded before he had begun his training exercise._

' _My mother has petitioned the High Priestess today.' Sho'nac said, her face turned away from him. 'I will enter the temple when I turn sixteen.'_

 _Teal'c blinked. Sho'nac's would be sixteen in a month. 'Has it been arranged?'_

 _Sho'nac nodded. She looked at him almost defiantly. 'I want to go, Teal'c.'_

' _We have talked of this. If you enter the temple, you will belong to the Goa'uld.' Teal'c stated angrily. 'We will not be allowed to continue our relationship.'_

 _Sho'nac met his gaze firmly. 'I will belong to my God.'_

 _Teal'c whirled away from her. Sho'nac was the only one who knew his deepest belief; that the Goa'uld were not Gods. He knew she believed him to be wrong and that his belief came from a desperate hope that he would one day revenge the death of his father and kill Cronus. 'You came to tell me this.'_

 _Sho'nac placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I leave for the temple tomorrow to begin the month of cleansing.'_

 _Cleansing. The month where the novices were kept separated and celibate so their bodies would be considered pure for their God before entering the temple._

 _His jaw firmed. 'Then you should leave.' Teal'c growled._

' _Teal'c,' Sho'nac said strongly, 'you are destined to be a great warrior maybe even First Prime. One day you will be able to ask for any gift from our God Apophis…' she wet her lips, 'you could ask for me.'_

 _Teal'c took a step away from her._

 _Her hand dropped away. 'You will not.' She realised._

 _Teal'c didn't turn around._

 _'This is not the way I want this to end between us.' Sho'nac said proudly._

 _He heard the crunch of her footfall as she took a step away from him. He turned back around swiftly and a heartbeat later she was in his arms._

 _'Stay with me.' It was a demand; the closest he would ever come to begging anyone for anything in his life._

 _Sho'nac kissed his mouth and looked into his eyes. 'I love you, Teal'c.'_

 _'But you love your God more.' Teal'c stated as he moved away from her again, his youthful face dark with anger and hurt._

 _'Your God too, Teal'c.'_

 _He closed his eyes. The Goa'uld were not Gods! He reopened his eyes and drank in her beauty one last time. She had made her choice. 'Goodbye, Sho'nac.'_

 _Sho'nac nodded and pulled her robes tighter around her. 'Goodbye, Teal'c.'_

 _Teal'c watched as Sho'nac walked away. It was only as he turned for home and the frigid breeze brushed his skin that he realised his face was wet with tears._

His face was wet with tears.

Sho'nac was gone; murdered by the Goa'uld she had carried. She had been inspired by Teal'c's own rebellion to try to communicate with her symbiote, Tanith, and convert him away from the power-mongering of the Goa'uld. Tanith had convinced her she had succeeded and had fooled her into finding him a host among the Tok'ra. But she had failed and Tanith had murdered Sho'nac. Teal'c had been denied justice; Tanith lived among the Tok'ra who would use him for disinformation for as long as they could. But once Tanith's usefulness was over…

'You will be avenged.' Teal'c whispered. 'I promise you.'

o-O-o

'I feel like the only time I visit these days is to apologise.' Jacob Carter sighed as he sat down wearily in one of the leather visitor chairs in the office of the SGC commander. _The only time we visit_ , Selmak corrected in his head.

General Hammond gave a sympathetic smile but his pale blue eyes remained serious as they met Jacob's. 'Are you apologising for the Tok'ra's original decision to keep any information they learned from Tanith secret or the decision to keep Tanith's complicity in Sho'nac's murder secret?'

'Both.' Jacob folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back. He regarded the other man. 'The decisions were taken by a few senior Tok'ra without the approval of the full Council. I'm not the only one to have lodged a protest.' He felt Selmak's continued annoyance at their fellow Tok'ra and mentally shushed her.

Hammond leaned forward over his desk and gestured with the pen he held. 'This doesn't bode well for our treaty discussions.'

Jacob gave a sharp nod. 'Which is why Per'sus is keen that we arrange a summit within the next month to confirm the treaty and move into a more formal arrangement.' His dark eyes met Hammond's expressively. 'He believes it will help ensure we all know where we stand on sharing information.'

'And you?'

Jacob shrugged. 'It will be on both parties to make it work.' He said diplomatically.

Hammond's lips twitched. 'So, I guess we should start working on it.'

Jacob spread his hands wide. 'Per'sus is extending an invitation to the Tau'ri to visit Vorash to start on the details.'

Hammond nodded. 'SG1 will go when they return from Chulak.' He paused. 'I'm not sure it's a good idea for Teal'c to go given the circumstances.'

'Tanith has already been moved if that's your concern.' Jacob said crisply. 'We don't want a Goa'uld spy around during the summit and treaty negotiations.' He hesitated. 'I won't be around either.'

Hammond's thin eyebrows shot up. 'You won't?'

'The Tok'ra Council believe that in order for this to work, you and they have to work this out without me and Selmak.' Jacob waited a beat. 'And we agree with them.'

'You do?' Hammond threw down his pen and fell back against the leather chair and glared at his friend.

'George, you and I both know if this alliance is to work, I can't keep playing piggy in the middle.' Jacob pointed out.

Hammond took a moment to assimilate the news and nodded again slowly. 'You'll be missed.'

Jacob gave a huff of laughter before he sobered. 'How's Teal'c doing?'

'Not good.' Hammond responded quietly. 'He's taken Sho'nac's death pretty hard.'

'I have to say I don't blame him for wanting Tanith dead.' Jacob said. 'If anyone had done that to Kathy…' his eyes darkened at the thought of someone harming his late wife.

'I know.' Hammond sighed in complete agreement. 'I feel the same.'

Jacob nodded sharply. 'I should head back to Vorash and let them know you'll be contacting them in the next couple of days.'

'Thanks, Jake.' Hammond stood up as Jacob got to his feet. The General extended his hand over his desk. 'Keep safe.'

Jacob shook it briefly and turned to leave. He paused in the doorway and turned back to Hammond, giving into his paternal urge to check on his daughter. She had seemed upset at something the last time he had visited. 'George, is Sam OK?'

'She's fine.' Hammond looked at him surprised.

'It's just,' Jacob sighed, 'the mission on Apophis's ship seemed to shake her up.'

'I think it shook them all up, Jacob.' Hammond admitted. 'But they're all doing fine; Sam included.'

Jacob nodded. 'Give her my love.'

'I will.' Hammond promised.

Jacob made his way to the control room and asked for the Stargate to be dialed for Vorash. The technician followed his order and he walked down to the gate room to wait for the sequence to complete and the wormhole to engage.

 _You are still worried about Samantha_ , Selmak commented as Jacob stood expectantly in front of the ramp.

 _Something's going on with her_ , Jacob replied mentally.

 _We could stay_ , Selmak offered.

 _No_ , Jacob contradicted her. _If there's one thing I've learnt in the last couple of years is that Sam wouldn't appreciate any interference from her father._

 _I think you are wrong,_ Selmak said quietly. _She would appreciate your concern._

 _Sam's a big girl; she'll work it out._ Jacob wondered briefly who he was trying to convince and he heard Selmak's mental sigh as the wormhole blossomed. _Even if I wanted to we couldn't stay,_ Jacob reminded them both simultaneously. _This treaty is too important; they need to work it out and we can't be here while they do that._ After the treaty, he decided suddenly, after the treaty and the summit they could come back and spend some time with his daughter.

Selmak silently agreed and Jacob started the walk up the ramp determinedly. The sooner they all got started, the sooner he could return.

o-O-o

The mood in the camp was sombre. Daniel quietly stowed his sleeping bag in the rucksack and glanced around. Sam was packing away the last items, the early morning sun catching in her hair and turning it to a burnished gold. Jack was on guard duty a few feet, staring into the forest, his finger hovering over the trigger on his automatic weapon. Chulak wasn't as off limits as it had been in the early days of their Stargate travel – Apophis no longer used it as a base and had almost razed it to the ground – but it still wasn't considered safe territory for them either. They had maintained a watch through the night but, in truth, Daniel was fairly convinced that none of them had slept.

He slipped his glasses up to rest atop his head and rubbed tiredly at his gritty eyes.

'You OK?' Sam's quiet question had him looking up startled to find the young Air Force officer next to him.

Daniel tried to raise a smile and failed. He wasn't alright but it wasn't him he was concerned about. 'Do you know where Teal'c went?' He asked, hoping to divert Sam's attention onto their missing team-mate.

'Bra'tac's gone to find him.' Sam said.

Concern flickered through her blue eyes; the same concern Daniel felt. The death of Sho'nac had hit Teal'c hard and yet none of them knew how to comfort him. The Jaffa had been less than approachable since the Tok'ra had arrived at the SGC with Sho'nac's body and the revelation of the truth – that she had been murdered – seemed to have resulted in Teal'c's complete withdrawal from them. Jack had been relatively succinct when explaining what had happened on Vorash when they had presented the Tok'ra with the truth. He had simply stated that the Tok'ra already knew and were going to let Tanith think he had succeeded in fooling them for a time. Daniel was betting that there was something that Jack had missed out of the brief report.

'I guess that's best.' Daniel murmured. His eyes met Sam's. 'That it's Bra'tac.'

She nodded. Daniel caught the glimpse of hesitation before she determinedly continued. 'How are you dealing with…everything?' She asked, pulling a face at her perceived lack of eloquence.

'I'm fine.' Daniel insisted. 'I mean, it's not like any of us really knew Sho'nac and…'

'Daniel.' Sam stopped him gently.

He gave a huffy sigh at her insistent look. 'It's brought back some stuff.' He admitted finally, looking away from her. Seeing Teal'c lose Sho'nac had reminded him of the loss of his own wife, Sha're. It had reopened a wound only beginning to heal.

Sam placed a hand on his arm. 'You know I'm here, right? If you need anything.'

Daniel nodded. 'I know.' He covered her hand with his briefly before he let go.

'You kids ready to go?'

Jack's brusque question interrupted and Daniel smiled sympathetically at Sam as she moved away to complete her task.

'Almost done, sir.' Sam said briskly.

'Let's hurry it up, Major.' Jack replied, his eyes hidden by the shade of his baseball cap. 'I want us back through the gate ASAP.'

'Yes, sir.'

'I thought we were waiting for Teal'c?' Daniel questioned, hearing the impatience in the SG1 team leader's voice.

'We are.' Jack sighed. 'I just want us ready to move when he gets back.'

Daniel completed the fastenings on his rucksack and tugged the cord tightly into place. 'Ready.' In all honesty, he couldn't wait to leave Chulak either.

'Me too.' Sam stood up, her gun clipped back to her vest. She took up a position on the opposite of the clearing to her CO.

Jack nodded in approval. 'OK.' He looked back down the path Bra'tac had taken an hour before and took his cap off to rub at the short grey hair absently. 'So all we need now is Teal'c.'

'You don't think…' Daniel stopped himself from continuing the thought abruptly.

'Don't think what?' Jack asked impatiently.

'You don't think he's going to follow through with his decision to leave the SGC, do you?' Daniel said hesitantly. He reached up to push his glasses up his nose and encountered air. He belatedly realised they were still perched on the top of his head and plucked them off to place them back on his face.

'Nah.' Jack shook his head and slapped his cap back on.

'The Colonel's right, Daniel.' Sam agreed. 'There's no reason for him to leave anymore. Sho'nac was unsuccessful at converting the Goa'uld even if she was successful at communicating with him. There's no value in his leaving to teach others and as she's…' she gestured with a hand awkwardly.

Daniel nodded quickly so she wouldn't have to complete the sentence. 'I know but…' he stopped abruptly again to prevent himself from confessing his own occasional urges to leave in the wake of Sha're's death.

Jack frowned. 'He's not leaving, Daniel.'

The archaeologist looked across the clearing and into Jack's knowing gaze. The message was clear; _he_ wasn't leaving. Daniel sighed and looked away from the older man. It wasn't that he wanted to leave really, Daniel thought guiltily, it was just that he was wondering why he was staying. It wasn't as though he made a difference; Sam, Teal'c and Jack had all managed happily without him when he'd been grounded with appendicitis…he sighed.

Sam had been right, Daniel realised with chagrin as he sat down on the ground to wait. Seeing Teal'c lose Sho'nac…it had brought back a whole heap of stuff he didn't want to deal with again.

o-O-o

Bra'tac found Teal'c in the clearing. The thin pale light filtered through the trees and cast a weak spotlight on the Jaffa. Bra'tac swept his cloak over his arm and leaned on his staff weapon as he watched Teal'c move through an old set of exercises. Bra'tac remembered teaching them to Teal'c; the parry and thrust of the weapon. He watched objectively but couldn't help the slow, creeping sense of pride as Teal'c completed the exercise flawlessly. The exercise ended and Teal'c came to a halt. His chest heaved; the dark muscles rippling as he regained his breath.

'Not bad.' Bra'tac called out.

Teal'c's head whipped around to him. He lowered his head briefly in acknowledgement of his mentor and father figure. 'Master Bra'tac.'

Bra'tac walked across the ragged grass as Teal'c retrieved his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. An instant later, he was shrugging into the green BDU jacket of the SGC. Bra'tac suppressed the urge to grimace at the trappings of Teal'c's life with the Tau'ri. He didn't deny that Teal'c could do more to fight the Goa'uld working with the Tau'ri, their own Jaffa rebellion was fledging at best, but there were times he missed the steady presence of the boy he had raised like his own son.

'Where are the others?' Teal'c asked as he picked up his staff weapon.

'They are preparing to return to Earth.' Bra'tac informed him. 'You have stayed too long already.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Sho'nac deserved to return home to Chulak.'

'Yes.' Bra'tac sighed. 'She did.'

Teal'c regarded him seriously. 'You believed her.'

'I did.' Bra'tac agreed. He adjusted his stance, resting heavily on his weapon. 'Once, long ago, I was near death and placed myself into a deep state of kel no reem.'

'You communicated with your symbiote.' Teal'c realised.

'Briefly.' Bra'tac nodded, his dark eyes filled with the memory of the dark nightmare his symbiote had chosen to share. 'I did not try again.'

'Sho'nac was brave.' Teal'c said proudly.

'She was brave to make the attempt.' Bra'tac concluded. 'I had hoped…'

'As did I.' Teal'c concluded sadly. 'Tanith…' his voice choked on the name. 'He fooled her.'

'It is not only Tanith who you blame. Hmmm?' Bra'tac said quietly.

Teal'c straightened and glowered into the distance. 'The Tok'ra would not have informed us of the true nature of Sho'nac's death had we not discovered the murder through other means.'

'Hmnph.' Bra'tac snorted inelegantly. 'They have the innate arrogance of the Goa'uld.'

'Colonel O'Neill believes they are more like the Goa'uld than they claim.' Teal'c bit out.

Bra'tac nodded.

'Yet they are our allies.' Teal'c continued.

'And it is for that reason that you stay your hand.' Bra'tac noted.

Teal'c nodded sharply. 'Once they are done using Tanith, I will avenge Sho'nac.'

Bra'tac looked at him seriously. 'I fear your friends do not understand our ways in these things.'

Teal'c shrugged at Bra'tac's statement. The Tau'ri had a surprising depth of compassion and forgiveness but it didn't matter to him if his friends understood or not; he would not be denied his revenge when the time came.

'You attempted the communication with your symbiote.' Bra'tac noted as they headed back down the path.

'I did.' Teal'c confirmed, clutched his staff weapon a little more tightly as they navigated the rough forest path, avoiding the gnarly roots of trees and slippery wet leaves.

'What did it show you?' Bra'tac asked interested.

'A vision of my father's death at the hands of Cronus.' Teal'c stopped suddenly and took a long breath.

'Your father was a great warrior, Teal'c.' Bra'tac said gently.

Teal'c shook his head. 'The vision from my symbiote allowed me to ascertain exactly how Sho'nac was murdered. I believe it was a warning.'

Bra'tac frowned. 'It could not have anticipated Tanith would kill Sho'nac as Cronus killed your father.'

'No,' Teal'c agreed, 'and I felt its hatred when it shared the vision.' He hefted his weapon and began to walk again. 'Yet it was a warning nonetheless.'

'You believe it was showing you what would happen if you and Sho'nac continued to defy the Goa'uld.' Bra'tac realised.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said softly. 'I should have warned Sho'nac to be more careful around Tanith.'

'You could not have known.' Bra'tac said comfortingly.

'He is a Goa'uld.' Teal'c's upper lip curled into a sneer. 'I should have known.'

Bra'tac caught hold of his arm and brought them to another halt. 'Teal'c…' his words failed him as he looked into the dark depths of Teal'c's eyes. How could he console him?

Teal'c's arm moved beneath his palm and he found his own forearm clasped in Teal'c's strong grip.

The two Jaffa did not move for a long moment; they stood silent in their shared grief. Bra'tac was the first to move; he gently squeezed Teal'c's arm and they released their hold.

'Come.' Bra'tac said softly. 'It is time to leave.'

o-O-o

'…so you will head for Vorash in the morning and begin the negotiations.' Hammond concluded.

Jack looked round at the tired faces of his team and repressed the weary sigh that sprang to his own lips. Another session with the Tok'ra was so not what they needed but it looked like they didn't get a choice. He gave a curt nod. 'Yes, sir.'

Hammond dismissed them. They got to their feet slowly as the General disappeared into his office and closed the door.

Teal'c left the briefing room swiftly without speaking. They watched him go with concern.

'Do you think…?' Sam began.

'Maybe he wants some space.' Jack mused out loud.

Daniel gathered up his folders and clutched them to his chest. 'I should get started on the treaty draft. There's a lot of work to do.'

'You need to eat.' Jack contradicted him, looking at the mass of paper Daniel was holding with something akin to horror.

'Later,' Daniel murmured. He waved a hand at his two team-mates absently over his shoulder. 'You two go ahead.' He was out of the briefing room before either Jack or Sam could protest.

Jack glanced at Sam who smiled tentatively back.

'So,' Jack cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pants' pockets, 'lunch?'

Her smile widened and she nodded.

Jack felt a glow of pleasure as they fell into step together as they made their way in a comfortable silence to the commissary. It only took a few minutes to gather their food and sit at their usual table.

'It's a shame you missed Dad's visit.' Jack commented as he forked up something that purported to be lasagne.

Sam nodded, chewing on her own meal, a sensible choice of the more recognisable chilli and rice. 'At least I know he's OK.'

'I can see how you would be concerned what with him telling Anise to give me a big kiss.' Jack waggled his eyebrows and Sam ducked her head, smiling as they both recalled Anise's greeting on Vorash where she had mixed up Jacob's message to give Sam a kiss and to shake Jack's hand.

'You know I think Anise might like you.' Sam teased. 'I mean why else would she have gotten mixed up like that?'

'Nah!' Jack dismissed it with a quick shake of his head. His twinkling brown eyes caught Sam's. 'And even if she is, I'm not interested.' His quiet words were meant to reassure her. He and Sam were restricted to friendship given their working relationship and the military regulations but he was only interested in her.

Sam flushed under his warm regard and he saw the gleam of relief in the blue depths of her eyes before she lowered them to her meal. Jack shook his head in amusement that she could have any uncertainty about the way he felt after he had almost died with her on Apophis's ship rather than leave her. He knew she loved him. Even though a couple of weeks had passed, he could still see the love in her eyes as they had looked at each other hopelessly through a force-shield. He shovelled more lasagne into his mouth. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dwell on it.

'You know all this kind of happened really quickly between Teal'c and Sho'nac.' Sam commented, waving her fork in the air and splattering the table with tiny specks of red sauce.

Jack shrugged. 'I think Sho'nac and he had history.' Their Jaffa team-mate hadn't spoken about it but there was no doubt in Jack's mind having witnessed their greeting.

Sam nodded at him in agreement. 'You're probably right. I mean, he was prepared to leave Earth for her.'

'Now, you see, I don't get that.' Jack said.

She looked at him inquiringly as she chewed on her food.

'Leaving.' Jack clarified. He gestured wildly and a lump of lasagne hit the Formica table top. 'That whole communicating with the symbiote thing always seemed a bit iffy to me as a strategy.'

'It did seem like a long shot, sir.' Sam sighed. She pushed the last of her rice into a tidy pile on one side of the plate. 'I don't think she deserved to die for trying though.'

'No.' Jack agreed, abandoning his own main course. He threw his fork down and pushed the plate away. 'I guess not.'

He nudged the glass of blue jello Sam had chosen in her direction and she took the hint, diving in with a clean fork. Jack shook his old fork and reached for his own dessert; a glass of red jello. The first bite tasted a little of lasagne but he ignored it and took a second forkful.

'It's a shame your Dad can't be around while we do the treaty thing.' He commented, changing the subject.

'You don't seem all that keen, sir.' Sam noted as she forked up her own jello, scraping the glass and licking the fork clean.

Jack shrugged. 'I think the treaty's a great idea if it means the Tok'ra will tell us stuff.'

'But you don't think they will.' Sam realised as she examined his expression.

'What?' Jack asked, pretending not to get her meaning.

'Tell us stuff.' She expanded.

Jack sighed. 'Who knows? Maybe the treaty will make a difference.' He pushed the jello around the glass. 'On the plus side, at least it's got the Pentagon off our backs about the Russian thing and the mess with the Replicators.' He attacked his jello again, focusing on balancing a huge lump of wobbly red gelatine onto his fork.

Sam looked over the table at him. 'You haven't talked very much about what happened when you want to Vorash.'

Jack glanced up to see Sam waiting patiently for him to continue. 'Not much to talk about.' He said with a sigh. 'We went to Vorash. We told the Tok'ra. Figured out they already knew. Teal'c went nuts. We agreed to let the Tok'ra use Tanith and we left.'

'Teal'c went nuts?' Sam pinned him with a ruthless blue gaze.

'Did I say that out loud?' He tried his innocent look but she looked back at him as though to say she wasn't fooled and he gave up the pretence. 'He attacked a couple of Tok'ra guards trying to get to Tanith before we agreed to leave the snake where he was.' He shrugged as though to underscore the irrelevance of what had happened.

Sam stirred her blue jello. 'Teal'c's so angry.'

'Yeah.' Jack nodded. 'Can't say I blame him. Tanith murdered someone he loved.' His brown eyes caught hers. 'I know what I would do.' _If it had been you._ He didn't say the words but he knew she understood what he had meant.

She gave a jerky nod and lowered her gaze. She carefully scooped up her jello. 'What _are_ we going to do?' She said quietly.

For a second he wanted to reach across the table and haul her into his arms to comfort her, to kiss away the lost look on her face so badly he ached. He focused on his jello and took a last bite.

'What we do.' Jack responded as he pushed his glass away. 'Be there for him.' He stood up and jerked his head in the direction of the door. 'Come on.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said forcefully as she followed him out in search of Teal'c.

o-O-o

Daniel read through the passage in the international treaty he had picked up for reference again. Nope. It still didn't make any sense to him. He was fairly confident it was written in English but the legalistic terms were almost a different language. He flipped the document over and looked at the author name; Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Maybe he should just call her, he mused. And say what, he chastised himself; hi, I'm writing a treaty between Earth and a group of aliens and I just need to check something with you? He snorted. She'd probably think it was a joke. He pushed the document aside and reached for another print-out. Maybe trawling through old international treaties for inspiration wasn't such a good idea.

He absently reached for his mug and took a sip of the cold, bitter coffee. He winced but continued drinking as his eyes ran over another incomprehensible term. He rolled his eyes. It was no wonder the world was in a mess; nobody probably understood a single word of any treaty they signed. He threw it down in disgust. The glint of light on the picture across from him caught his attention and he stared at the image of his wife for a long moment.

No, he thought determinedly, he wasn't thinking about that. He picked up the treaty again and began to read. OK, so maybe the passage was about working for common goals and interests…it could be relevant and help him put some structure into the treaty with the Tok'ra…his hand reached for his mug again.

'Daniel?'

Daniel's head whipped around to the doorway and he registered the Bedrosian archaeologist stood there. 'Nyan.' He turned back to his document.

'Daniel,' Nyan stepped into the office, 'I was wondering if you had a few moments.'

'Sure, what do you need?' Daniel asked, setting aside the treaty and giving the man his full attention. Nyan had been with the SGC since their disastrous trip to Bedrosia and he seemed to have settled in. The man was a good archaeologist with an enthusiasm that Daniel envied at times. His own enthusiasm seemed strained in comparison. Maybe he had been fighting the Goa'uld for too long, Daniel mused.

Nyan took a deep breath, steeling himself to ask the question. 'I wanted to talk to you about Teal'c.'

Daniel looked away and waved the document he held at Nyan. 'What about Teal'c?' He asked, trying to act dumb. He knew the entire base was aware that Teal'c had lost Sho'nac and he knew Nyan and Teal'c were friends. Their shared experience on Bedrosia had bonded them and since Nyan had joined the SGC, both of them had a kinship as the only two aliens on the base.

'In this situation on Bedrosia, there are certain rituals but I am uncertain what to do here.' Nyan said. 'I do not know what is acceptable for Teal'c's species.'

'What would you do on Bedrosia?' Daniel asked curious despite his desire to avoid the conversation completely.

'There is a period of mourning where the bereaved are completely surrounded by his family.' Nyan explained. 'I have noticed everyone here is leaving Teal'c alone. I did not want to offer to stay with him if it was not appropriate.'

Daniel rubbed at his chest as it tightened unexpectedly at Nyan's words. 'We're just giving Teal'c space to deal with what happened in his own way. The Jaffa aren't big on talking about their grief.'

Nyan gave a sad nod. 'Yes, it is often difficult to speak of grief.'

'Yes.' Daniel looked down. He still found it difficult to speak about Sha're.

'I do not understand why someone would want to be alone though.' Nyan said bemused.

Daniel glanced up into Nyan's quizzical face. 'You don't leave the…bereaved alone at all?'

'No.' Nyan shook his head. 'We believe that it is important to surround them with love to remind them of what they have despite what they have lost.'

'That's a beautiful sentiment.' Daniel commented quietly.

Nyan gave a small smile. 'Thank you for answering my questions. I will leave you to your work.'

'Nyan.' Daniel stopped the other man as he turned for the door. He raised the document he held. 'I'm sure Teal'c would appreciate you stopping by his quarters and checking on him.' He waved a hand at him. 'He just might not want you to stay.'

The Bedrosian brightened and left hurriedly.

Daniel lowered the document, his blue eyes straying again to the photo across the office. Sha're's face smiled back at him. He placed his work down without conscious decision and walked over to pick up the picture. His fingers traced over her delicate features; the warmth that shone from her brown eyes. She had been so beautiful. He missed her so badly; felt so lonely without her. He hugged the picture to him, bowing his head on a wave of renewed grief. Teal'c must feel the same way, Daniel realised.

Alone.

Bereft.

In pain.

' _We believe that it is important to surround them with love to_ _remind them of what they have despite what they have lost.'_

Daniel placed the photo down and stepped back. Teal'c wasn't alone and Daniel needed to show him that. He went to find his friend.

o-O-o

Teal'c sat down on the grassy knoll on the top of the mountain and fixed his attention on the afternoon light of the Tau'ri sun. He had needed to get out of the confines of the concrete base. He had felt suffocated by the grey walls even when they had been softened with candlelight. He raised his face to the sunlight and let the thin warmth bathe his skin. Grief rose up and his jaw tightened against the sob that threatened to escape. He should have stayed with Sho'nac…he should never have believed a Goa'uld could change and left her unprotected…it was his fault Sho'nac was dead.

He bowed his head. Perhaps his pain was just. He had killed the wife of Daniel Jackson and destroyed his friend's hope of being with the woman he loved. Perhaps this was his punishment; to be denied his own happiness with Sho'nac. Perhaps it was his punishment for all the years of service he had given to Apophis; all the terrible deeds he had done in his past. Perhaps it was fair that his brief time with Sho'nac was only that; brief and fleeting.

Teal'c stared silently into the sky. His ex-wife Drey'auc had once told him that had he truly loved her, he would not left on his quest for freedom; that he would have found someway to be with her regardless of the fight. Perhaps being denied a future with Sho'nac was also fair to her, Teal'c mused. He knew Drey'auc still loved him and in a way, Teal'c still loved her; she would always be the mother of his child. Yet he knew Sho'nac had always reached him in a way that Drey'auc never had…

 _The small stone with his mother's name seemed such a paltry recognition of her life. Teal'c's fingers tightened on the staff weapon he held as he gazed at her grave. His mother had been a brave woman; strong. She had seen them through their banishment to Chulak; had raised him. She had been his rock and now she was gone…_

 _'Teal'c.'_

 _He whirled, the silver cloak of his uniform spinning out around him as he automatically aimed the weapon he held. His eyes widened at the woman in front of him._

 _'Sho'nac.'_

 _She lowered the hood of her cape. She looked stunning; her hair was loose, a dark cloud that surrounded her delicate face. He drank in the sight of her and his eyes caught on the gold brand denoting her status as temple priestess. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch his own._

 _'You should not be here.' Teal'c said gruffly. 'It is against the temple rules.'_

 _'They said you had returned for Meria'c's funeral.' Sho'nac replied calmly. 'I could not stay away; Meria'c was always good to me.'_

 _His face softened. His mother had been truly fond of Sho'nac. 'If you are caught…'_

 _'I will not be caught.'_

 _The bold words reminded him of the headstrong girl he had loved in his youth. He turned away to face the stone again._

 _Sho'nac drew up alongside him. Her hand wrapped around his on the staff weapon. 'She was so proud of you.' She said softly. 'When she came to temple she would often find a way to let me know of your latest battle; your latest triumph.' Her eyes flitted to his gold brand. 'You should have heard her when you became First Prime.'_

 _'She was my mother.' Teal'c murmured, his throat tight with the pain of losing her._

 _'They say it was Archad who killed her in retaliation for your win against him.' Sho'nac commented._

 _'It was not.' Teal'c glanced at her. 'The one who killed her is already dead by my hand.'_

 _Her fingers tightened on his. 'As it should be.'_

 _He wrapped his free hand around hers and bowed his head, accepting her comfort as their foreheads touched briefly._   
_Their lips caught in a soft kiss filled with longing._

 _Teal'c stirred and shifted away. Emotions swirled inside him; grief at losing his mother, pleasure at being with Sho'nac again, guilt that she was not the one to whom he should be loyal. 'I cannot.'_

 _Sho'nac smiled bitterly. 'I heard of your marriage. Drey'auc is a good woman.'_

 _'She is a good wife.' Teal'c confirmed. 'A good mother to my son.'_

 _Sho'nac bowed her head._

 _'And you belong to our God Apophis.' Teal'c reminded her. He straightened; no longer a grieving son but the First Prime. 'I will see you back to the temple.'_

 _'There is no need.' Sho'nac wrapped her cloak around her. Their eyes met briefly and for a moment he believed he could see regret in hers._

 _'Stay well, Teal'c.'_ _She said. Her fingers briefly touched his cheek and she was gone leaving him alone…._

Teal'c didn't move at the sound of footsteps behind him. The mountain was well protected and he was in no danger. Someone sat down beside him and a brief glance confirmed his guess that it was Daniel Jackson. The archaeologist assumed a cross-legged position similar to Teal'c's and stayed silent, looking up into the sky at the drifting clouds. He didn't speak and Teal'c was as grateful for his silence as he was for his company.

There were more footsteps. Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill sat down on his other side. He didn't need to look to know they had sat closely together; touching yet not. They didn't speak; they just sat with him. Teal'c felt the words of thanks catch in his throat and he knew they weren't needed. His team – his family – surrounded him. Teal'c felt the warmth of their love and concern as the sky turned pink then red then purple, fading into black.

Sho'nac was gone but he was not alone.

fin.


End file.
